The Keck-UNM Genomics Resource (KUGR) is a full service shared resource focusing on gene expression, genomics and microarray technologies and located on the first fioor of the Cancer Research Facility. The resource is supervised by faculty Director Scott Ness, Ph.D. and Co-Director Jeremy Edwards, Ph.D., and is operated by an experienced, full fime staff. It was established in late 1999 with institutional funds, expanded a year later with a grant from the W.M. Keck Foundation and is currently supported by user fees. State of New Mexico Tobacco Settlement Funds and Cancer Center funding. The resource focuses on gene expression and genotyping assays using Affymetrix and quantitafive real fime PCR assays and provides full sample to data analysis service including help with experimental design, microarray data analysis and the preparafion of publication-quality figures. The resource also provides access to several specialized shared instruments. The resource personnel analyze complex data sets using sophisficated statistical tools and software packages and adhere to strict quality control guidelines, producing data that are MIAME compliant. Interactions with the Biostatistics/Bioinformatics (9.1.4) cores allows the resource to offer a complete range of services from detailed experimental design through advanced data analysis. Cancer Center members receive a 20% co-pay benefit that reduces their cost for KUGR resource services. Since 2001, the resource has analyzed an average of more than 500 Affymetrix GeneChips per year. In FY 2009, the resource was used by 16 Cancer Center members from all four research programs and supported 23 acfive grants. During that reporting year, 79% of the KUGR resource services were billed to Cancer Center members. During FY 2010, the resource began offering a suite of new services based on next-generafion DNA sequencing technologies, including epigenetics/chromatin immunoprecipitation (ChlP-seq) assays, transeriptome/RNA sequencing and whole genome sequencing. The development of these and related nextgenerafion technologies form the basis of a new Innovafion and Discovery Core, which includes a substanfial new investment by the CC in computational resources and personnel.